Paper Work
by mimichan88
Summary: It wasnt his fault it was hers for being so irrestible GaaXHina one shot.


**A/N:**This story is dedicated to **mistress akasha** hope you like it.

**Warning:**Characters may be OOC. Lemon included

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara's gaze inevitably fell on the woman in front of him. It wasn't his fault really it wasn't .Was he to blame if his eyes were drawn to her perfectly rounded rear that was begging to be squeezed? Was it his fault that her skirt was a perfect fit drawing his attention to her alluring rear? Was it his fault that the slight sway of her hips caused him to dream those wonderful dreams that involved him removing that horrible piece of fabric from her delightful body and her begging him to make sweet love to her? Logically it most definitely wasn't his fault. His thoughts shifted from his secretary once the door closed and went back to the papers she had bought in and he with utmost regret went back to work.

It was close to nine in the night when his secretary knocked and entered his office. His eyes once again settled on her taking in her high cheekbones, lavender tinted eyes, long ebony hair swept up in a bun her cute button nose and finally on her pink lips that was begging to be kissed. His eyes as for the past three days of her employment went to another favorite place her chest ….. her very ample chest. He stared at it as she was walking towards him marveling at the perfect shape and size seriously she had to have the best tits he had seen .It was perfect for his hands. His brain shut down for a few seconds and he dreamt of peeling off the lemon yellow top from her body and devouring them completely. He was rudely woken up from his dream by the object of his infatuations clearing her throat.

If Hyuga Hinata was disturbed by the fact that for the past three minutes he had not once looked at her face then she was very good at hiding it. His hands were itching to grab her pull her into his lap and thoroughly ravish this woman. His naughty thoughts had started three days back when he had hired Hyuga Hinata to take up the position of his secretary temporarily of course while his incompetent assistant went on a vacation apparently the stress of working under him was getting to him. From day one she had proved herself to be excellent and efficient and he had learned that he was a closet pervert and had a fetish for office sex.

He forced himself to pay attention as she asked him to return some calls. As she bent to pick up one of her little tiny notes he was exposed to some wonderful cleavage he swore he heard a perverted laugh in his head and he thought for sure if he didn't have sex soon he would go mad. She smiled at him one of those perfect dazzling smile that sent a warm feeling in his body and started walking out.

In a few long strides he reached up to her and swung her around sending her crashing into his chest.

"Gaara sama?"

The though of her lovely sweet voice screaming his name was causing his male member to start twitching. Before she could say anything more his lips were on a collision course with hers and he kissed her, her sweet taste filling his mouth. Soon she was kissing him back with equal passion. He frowned as her small hands came to rest against his hard chest before pushing him away.

"Gaara sama we shouldn't be doing this…. it's wrong"

"It's not wrong I want you and judging by the way you are looking at me you want me too"

"Gaara sama we could get caught"

He snorted "I own this place I seriously doubt anyone is going to fire me .Now stop giving excuses and kiss me"

Before Hinata could protest anymore he pulled her closer their bodies literally smashing together and started kissing her. With a tiny muffled moan she wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. He could practically smell her arousal and he was just kissing her. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was dreaming naughty dreams .He kissed her deeply passionately feeling tasting her completely.

She pulled apart to breathe… to take in a breath of air. He on the other hand went to work getting rid of her clothes. He removed her blouse and tossed into one corner and stared at her wine colored bra and smirked, he sucked on her lace covered breasts before giving them a rough squeeze and before she could comprehend the feelings going through her Gaara was on his knees and pulled off her skirt leaving her in matching boy shorts.

He ran his hands over her entire body before stopping at her chest and with a single flick he had divested her off her bra and he watched in delight as those creamy mounds were released. His pants had gotten tighter and his member was desperately seeking comfort within her. She looked so sexy in nothing but underwear and those black sexy heels.

"Gaara sama I think you are too overdressed." And suddenly in very un-Hinata like fashion she pounced over him and practically tore off his clothes until he was naked.

He pulled her towards him and his mouth latched on to her breast and started licking suckling every inch of it. He tweaked her rosy nipples and shuddered as her nails dug into his back. He switched his attention to her other breast. His hands went back to feeling every inch of her sweet soft skin. He licked the outer shell of her ear and whispered incredibly dirty sexy things , he smirked at her response. "Yes oh Yes Gaara please"

He quickly divested her off her panties and felt her wrap one beautiful creamy thigh around his waist he wasted no time lowering her and laying her on his plush carpet .He made sure to kiss every inch of her body her mouth her neck her shoulders her breast her belly button and finally lower. When his tongue found her core she screamed in what could be only perceived as pure ecstasy she needed him as much as he needed her and with one swift motion he entered her core and felt her muscles contracting against him. He retreated and plunged back into her .She cried out as she climaxed and with two more thrusts his own climax slammed into him and with a hoarse groan he release his seed into her.

Gaara nearly winced as he heard his cell phone go off rousing him from the wonderful lethargy that his brain had settled into after sex. He retrieved the cell phone from his jacket pocket which had been discarded by Hinata previously. He pulled on his boxers and sat himself on his chair.

"Who is it?"

He snorted as he looked at his caller id "My mother I told her I wasn't to be disturbed she never listens .Women.." he was cut off from saying more from the glare he was at the receiving end off. He wanted to cut the call.

"Gaara don't you even dare cut the call" seriously it was extremely scary when she read his mind like that.

"Hey kaa chan no I am just going out, will grab dinner on the way no I am not working too hard actually just before you called I was having a **lot** of fun" he smirked when Hinata's cheeks turned pink. He smiled as she dressed herself in her underwear his shirt and those freaking sexy heels and walked towards him and sat on his lap. She motioned for him to hand over the phone.

"Kaa chan …wait Hinata wants to speak to you"

"Hey kaa has he slept? Can you just give the phone to him?"

She placed the phone on speaker and leaned into Gaara's arms. "Kaa chan" she heard her sons excited voice "Rei chan are you having fun with your obaa san"

"Hai I played in the pool and both baa chan and jiji gave me tons of chocolate and they are letting me watch a movie they say I can stay up late. I have got to go Good night Kaa chan"

"Good night Rei chan say good night to your father he is right here"

"Good night tou chan" her mother in law's nervous laugh broke through "Seriously Hinata kids these days with their silly ideas tons of chocolate and staying up late anyway you two have fun okay .Bye"

"Your mother spoils him too much but you were right this was fun"

"I have a brilliant idea quit your job and become my secretary full time then we can do this anytime" Hinata responded by rolling her eyes.

"We need to get home I want to sleep on a bed" It was almost midnight when they got home and Gaara mentally scratched off office sex from his fantasy sex list and got himself ready for bed. He moved in next to Hinata wrapping himself around her.

"Hinata"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a feeling I am going to be sick next week do you think you can be my nurse. I will bring you your uniform too" from the smack to his head he realized it was going to take longer than he thought to scratch off number two from his fantasy list.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it .Its a small oneshot after Hinata and Gaara got married just before Sachi was born .If you have read my story Raison d'être you guys will get it .Advice is is always welcome.

Please **R&R. No FLAMES allowed**


End file.
